Wolf Ikkarie - Der Anfang
by WolfsDeath
Summary: Ok leute das ist die verbesserte version meiner ersten Geschichte nun in meiner Muttersprache. Die Geschichte von Wolf Ikkarie und wie es alles Anfing Warnings: Gore, Torture, mass Harem MainOc


**Kapitel 1: Der Anfang**

Unsere Geschichte beginnt an einem stürmischen Tag, in dem Dorf Gokayama. Wir sehen einen großen  
Mann mit braunen lockigen Haaren und Hirschbraunen Augen. Seine Muskeln, die man durch sein blaues shirt  
sieht, sind gestählt durch seine Arbeit als Holzfäller. Er sitze entspannt vor dem Kamin in seinem klassischen  
Einfamilienhaus. Der Name des Mannes ist Daiki Kamushikasaki.  
Er genießt seinen Feierabend mit seiner schönen Frau hat langes glänzendes schwarzes Haar, wenn sie  
einen mit ihren dunkelgrünen Augen anschaute, konnte man sich in Ihnen verlieren.  
Sie arbeitete früher als Medizinerin, jedoch nach der Geburt ihres Sohnes, entschied sie sich zuhause zu bleiben um ihn aufzuziehen.

"Schatz?. Über was denkst du so angestrengt nach?"fragte sie ihn mit einem fragenden Blick, als sie sich in seine Seite kuschelte.  
" Ach eigentlich nur wie froh ich bin, dass ich euch in meinem Leben habe." lächelte er.  
Ihre grünen Augen blitzten auf, als sie das hörte und kuschlte sich tiefer in seine Seite.  
"K-ka-aa-san? Oto-san?" hörten sie auf einmal aus der Richtung der Zimmertüre.  
Sie blickten hinüber und sahen ihren 5-jährigen Sohn Haruto in seinem blauen Pyjama  
mit kleinen roten Füchsen man ihn sich als ein Fremder ansah, konnte man  
eigenlich nur sagen, dass er ein typisches normales Kind für seine Eltern war  
er das hübscheste Kind auf dem Planeten. Seine braunen, lockigen, schulterlangen Haare hatte  
er von seinem Vater geerbt. Jedoch seine grünen Augen hatte er von seiner Mutter geerbt. Wenn er sich freute  
sah es so aus, als würden sie leuchten, jedoch in diesem Augenblick konnte man nur die Angst und Tränen  
in ihnen sehen.

"Komm her schatz, was hast du denn?" fragte seine Mutter als sie ihre arme für ihn ausstreckte.  
Er lief so schnell, wie es sein kleiner Körper schaffte, zu ihr und kletterte auf ihren Schoß.  
"I-i-ich h-atte einen Alp- Alptraum. I-ch träumte, dass i-ihr nicht mehr da wart, und ich ganz alleine in einer D-d-dunkelen Höhle war." stammelte er.  
"Keine SOrge, mein Kleiner, wir werden noch lange bei dir bleiben. Schau dir nur diese Muskeln von mir an, keiner wird sich trauen mir dich wegzunehmen. Har har har!"  
" Hör auf deinen Oto-san, wir werden noch ganz lange da bleiben. Möchtest du vieleicht einen warmen Kakao? Und danach sing ich dir ein Schlaflied vor, ok?"  
"Ok Oka-san!" rief er und freute sich das seine eltern bei ihm blieben.

Nun verlassen wir die Szene einer glücklichen Familie, denn eigentlich hat sie nichts mit unserer Geschichte zu tun.  
Lasst uns nun in eine Seitengasse schauen im Rotlichtbezirkt des Dorfes. Hier treffen wir denn Abschaum der Menscheit  
Frauen die unter Dächern versuchen einsame Passanten auf eine schnelle Nummer mit in ihr geschäft zu nehmen, zwei Männer  
die aussehen, wie Banditen, die mit verboteten Substanzen handeln, und viele Obdachlose die versuchen  
einen warmen Platz zum Schlafen zu finden. In unserer Seitengasse ist eigentlich fast alles normal,  
ein paar Mülltonnen stehen an denn Wänden, Ratten die um ein stück Brot kämpfen, ein alter Karton, der in einer dunkelen Ecke steht.  
Der Karton ist ausgepolstert mit vielen zerissenen Decken und einigen zerstörten T-Shirts.  
Inmitten dieses Chaoses schläft ein kleiner fünfjähriger Junge. Sein schmutziges schulterlanges Haar, sieht aus wie grau,  
jedoch frisch gewaschen glänzt es, weiß wie frisch gefallener Schnee. Sein schmutziges Gesicht ist  
schmerzverzogen und seine Augen, die normalerweise blau wie Eis sind, sind komplett zugedrückt. Er hat sich wie eine Kugel eingrollt, als wollte er sich vor Tritten schützen.  
Seine Klamotten die aus einem zerfetzten, alten, grauen T-shirt und einer alten kaputten braunen Hose besteht, sind befleckt von Blut und Schmutzflecken.

"Warum.. Warum tun sie mir das an Ice, was hab ich ihnen getan?" fragte er sein Stofftier das neben ihm lag.  
Das Stofftier war, ein kleiner weißer Wolf, mit schwarzen Schwanz wurde ihm abgerissen, und das war wohl auch der Grund, dass er weggeworfen wurde.  
Seit einem Jahr ist "Ice" sein einziger Begleiter, der sich alle seine Leiden und Probleme anhörte.

" I-ich habe Angst, dass wir es hier nicht noch ein Jahr übrleben. Täglich die Kämpfe, um auch nur ein altes stück Brot.  
H-heute bin ich schon wieder geschlagen worden von den anderen Obdachlosen, weil ich einen angegessen Kuchen im Müll gefunden habe.  
Au-au-außerdem, wollten sie meine Klamotten, klauen. ICh hab noch Glück gehabt, dass die netten Frauen, aus dem roten Gebaude gekommen sind, und sie mir geholfen haben.  
Ich hab dir doch erzählt, (schnief), dass sie mir vorgestern, eine warme suppe gegeben haben. Wir müssen hier weg, selbst in diesem blöden Sturm." erzählte er ihm.

Er stand auf, packte sich ein paar Decken und seinen treuen Freund Ice, und lief davon so schnell ihn seine kleinen Füße tragen konnte.  
"Wo sollen wir nun hin Ice?"

"In denn Wald am rande des Dorfes? Stimmt, die Bäume können uns vor dem Regen schützen," lächelte er.  
Nach einer halben Stunde kam er endlich an den Waldrand an, und suchte sich gleich den größten Baum aus, um sich  
darunter einen Schlafplaz zu bauen.  
"Hier können wir auch morgen nach Beeren suchen für ein Frühstück Ice, aber nicht das du wieder alles auffrisst! Wir müssen schauen, dass, wir so lange wie möglich etwas zum Essen haben."

Nach 10 Minuten war sein schlafplatz gebaut, mit einem kleinen Platz für seinen StoffWolf. Er kuschelte sich in seine Decken, nahm Ice in den Arm, und schlief langsam ein.  
Er konnte nicht wissen, dass er am nächsten Tag, ein kleines Mädchen treffen würde, dass sein Leben für immer verändern sollte.

**So Leute das war das erste Kapitel meiner aller ersten Geschichte. Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen.**  
** Ich würde mich über Anregungen und Kritik freuen. Außerdem suche ich einen Beta Reader.**  
** Wie ihr sehen könnt ist das hierdas erste mal das ich etwas schreibe darum seit bitte nicht zu streng mit mir.**

** Hoffentlich sehen wir uns das nächste mal wieder.**


End file.
